


Experience

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little klaine fluffiness with some sexy thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

“You’re so sexy.”

Kurt looks up from his designs to Blaine across the table, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Kurt’s glasses (the ones he only ever uses to sharpen his view of his work) are slumped the slightest bit down his nose and his pencil is still poised to sketch on the paper in front of him. Blaine sits leisurely, a soft smile donning his face as his cheek rests on his hand.

“Where did that come from?” Kurt asks, amused.

Blaine shrugs softly. “Seven years of experience.”

A smile stretches its way across Kurt’s face, bringing out his broad laugh lines that Blaine likes to think he contributed to greatly. Kurt turns his attention back to his sketches, beginning to stroke along the page again with his pencil. “Are you just trying to get in my pants tonight or what?” Kurt says, not looking back up.

“Of course not, babe. You really are incredibly sexy. Especially like this, with your glasses, working on your bread-winning designs that will help us afford food and our DVR and all the lube and condoms we need to accommodate our bunny-esque fucking habits.” Blaine says with a cheeky grin. “It’s so fucking sexy. Getting into your pants in this specific instance would just be a bonus.” Blaine finishes off with a smug expression, using his thumb and the knuckle of his pinky to spin his wedding band around his finger, where it has sat proudly for two years.

“Mmhm. Just a bonus, I’m sure.” Kurt snarks, glancing back up at Blaine. “Thank you, dear. You’re very sexy too.” Kurt humors with a smile, leaning his face forward the slightest bit to indulge him.

Blaine smiles proudly, his eyes lighting up at the words. “Thanks!”

Kurt doesn’t make a fuss anymore to mask how he rolls his eyes at his husband, and Blaine’s just grown accustomed to it over the years. He’s well aware that Kurt thinks he is ridiculous, but it’s one of the reasons Kurt loves Blaine so much. He’s told Blaine more than once on those rare nights where they lay in bed after slow, satisfying sex and blabber on about each and every thing they love about the other, like the truly sickeningly in love couple that they are.

“Compliment whore.” Kurt mutters good-heartedly, absently twirling his pencil in his fingers. Blaine reaches out and snatches the pencil from Kurt’s grip, letting it drop onto the table as he holds Kurt’s hand instead, pulling it closer towards him and pressing his lips to the back of it and allowing them to linger for a moment longer than would normally be executed. He catches a glimpse of red in Kurt’s cheeks as he gently reclaims his hand from Blaine. “It’s working.”

“What is?” Blaine asks, his forehead scrunching together.

“You trying to get into my pants. It’s working.”

Blaine’s face shifts to glow with self-satisfaction, and he has half a mind to just crawl his way over the table and plop right down into Kurt’s lap, but he knows better than to risk the safety of Kurt’s designs. That wouldn’t get him dick. That would get him a whole lot of couch for his ass tonight, a talked-off ear, and a few hard whacks at his ass (and not the kinky kind).

“It’s nice to know that my master skills of seduction are still impeccable.” Blaine purrs, standing and moving around the table until he’s positioned behind Kurt’s chair. His arms come from both sides, carefully sliding Kurt’s papers towards the center of the table and bending over to place his lips on Kurt’s neck. Kurt hums at the attention, craning his head to the side to expose his neck for Blaine’s mouth; he thinks ahead, removing his glasses and placing them on top of his designs to keep them safe from who knows what Blaine is planning to do. Kurt really does know him so well.

Blaine’s hands slide over the back of Kurt’s and up the length of his arms, coming to his shoulders and then slipping down the expanse of his chest, draping himself over his husband. Kurt noses Blaine upwards to capture his mouth in a wet kiss. Blaine laughs breathily against Kurt’s lips, fiddling with the button on his pants until it comes undone.

Kurt mumbles into Blaine’s mouth, “Are you planning on jumping me right here in the chair, or…”

“If you’d let me.” Blaine smiles toothily, pressing another kiss to his lips. Blaine knows full well about Kurt’s qualms with fucking in the kitchen (This is where we eat, Blaine!”), but Blaine has had just as many argumentstrying to convince Kurt otherwise over the years (“Yeah, and I seem to recall eating the come off your dick on several occasions elsewhere in the apartment. I’m really not seeing the difference.”).

Blaine has Kurt’s pants unzipped now, and his cock pulled out from his underwear, stroking it just how he knows Kurt likes it best in his spit-slick palm. Kurt’s hips arch the smallest bit into Blaine’s hand, a soft moan making its way out of him.

“Mmm, keep using your hand like that and I just might.” Kurt’s head droops backwards against Blaine’s shoulder, gripping one of Blaine’s biceps, and Blaine flexes his arm just to show off the tiniest bit. He knows how much Kurt gets off on his muscles, and he’s grateful every day that he got into boxing. “Christ, Blaine.” Kurt whines, clutching at the bulging muscle and turning his head to bite it full on with his teeth.

Blaine groans loudly, rolling his hips into the back of the chair to get some kind of relief for his throbbing cock.

“Want you to fuck me against the wall.” Kurt moans, thrusting up into Blaine’s grip on his dick and craning his head up to meet Blaine’s upside-down gaze. “Now.”

Licking his lips, Blaine lets Kurt’s cock slip from his fist as he gets lost momentarily in the heated labyrinth of Kurt’s eyes. “Okay.”

Blaine proudly chalks one up for himself for the stashed bottle of lube in the junk drawer of their kitchen that Kurt had said was “crass and unclassy”. Blaine had promised it would come in handy one day.

He is pretty sure that once he had Kurt pinned against the kitchen wall with Blaine’s cock buried in his ass and his arms bulging around his thighs hoisting Kurt’s weight, his husband completely forgot that he’d ever knocked Blaine’s hiding place.


End file.
